


heart to heart

by potterbite



Series: The story of you and me [5]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mostly Canon Compliant, buck and chris conversation, chris is still confused about the state of buck and eddie's relationship, same little dude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potterbite/pseuds/potterbite
Summary: Chris asks Buck the same thing he asked his dad, hoping he might get an answer.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: The story of you and me [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170047
Comments: 18
Kudos: 225





	heart to heart

Buck loves hanging out with Chris more than most things in the world; it’s so simple and rewarding and he doesn’t have to put on a show to pretend he’s something he’s not. 

When Eddie and Ana left for their date, Eddie hadn’t allowed for more than a quick wave between Ana and Chris before insisting they should get going, and he’d promised to not be back too late. 

Buck honestly doesn’t care; if the night drags on for too long he’ll just crash on their couch. Not like he hasn’t done that before. 

But the way Eddie had looked at him before Ana arrived is still gnawing at him; an itch that can’t be scratched. So maybe that’s why he startles so when he’s putting Chris to bed and the boy says, 

“Buck, can I ask you something about you and my dad?”

He honestly has no idea what to say, but it doesn’t seem right to refuse to answer; he’s never been able to turn Chris down on his own, not without Eddie there to lessen the blow from those puppy eyes. 

A bit nervous about what’s to come, he says, “Sure, kid.”

“Dad never answered me, but I know you will.” At this Buck frowns; this is something he’s already asked Eddie about? It doesn’t bode well. 

“I’ll try.”

“I thought you and dad dated, but maybe not if he is with Ms. Flores.” Chris turns those eyes to Buck (eyes that most definitely look exactly like Eddie’s) and he doesn’t know what to reply; there are no words. But Chris plows on. “Why aren’t you and dad dating?”

There’s silence for quite a few minutes as Buck’s brain tries its best to process what he’s hearing, and how this happened. And most of all he wants to know why Eddie denied his son an answer to what should be a simple question.

Chris waits patiently and Buck realizes he’s not getting out of this one. He rubs a hand on the back of his neck, thinking through his options when a thought pops into his head; why aren’t they dating though? 

It rattles him, how he can’t come up with a reason for this. However, he can’t exactly voice this confusion out loud. Should he lie and tell the boy that he’s just not into men? 

No, that doesn’t feel right either.

“I'm – “ He pauses, wanting to choose his words carefully, stalling yet some more by folding the duvet cover over Chris. “We’re best friends.”

There. Easy and true at the same time. Genius. Except – 

“But you can also be in love and be best friends, right?”

Buck has to bite his own tongue to not groan at this statement. 

“Very true.”

“So why then?”

“I’m pretty sure your dad only likes girls.” _Coward_ , his brain shouts at him.

“What about you?” 

“I’m a man of equality.”

“But - “ Chris starts, but then there’s the sound of someone clearing their throat by the bedroom door. 

Buck feels as if his neck might snap with the speed he’s turning around, but yep, there’s Eddie. Arms folded over his chest, hair ruffled and an expression on his face that Buck has never seen before.

He swallows thickly. “Hi.”


End file.
